


Saving soul

by EmilaUTtrash



Series: Sansy the best [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asylumtale- freeform, Bite marks, Crying, F/M, Fluff, Murder, Not true to charater, Rape, Sans Can RESET, Sans Remembers Resets, Yandere Sans, forced bond, i don't own anything all rights go to the owners of undertale and asylumtale, insane, inspired by asylumtale, more tags added later, my own take on it, soulmate, surprise ;D, swaptale sans/reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilaUTtrash/pseuds/EmilaUTtrash
Summary: working as a therapist in a asylum for the insane, you meet a short skeleton who doesn't belong there. Who is this pappy? Wait! DON'T DO IT SANS!





	1. Meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a story inspired by Asylumtale, i dont own anything all rights to the owners, which you should check out! 
> 
> btw i listened to this on repeat well writing this! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cdkdsgp7v34
> 
> anyways please comment if you see any mistakes and feed back is welcomed!

Today started out normal, waking up, working out. eating a light meal before heading to work. The Asylum had worker apartments on the campus so you left at noon same as always when you were rounding the corner to the entrance you were witness to a scene that broke your heart. A small skeleton, screaming and crying.  
  
"You're Wrong! Pappy Isn't Gone! He Isn't! He Can't Be!" The small skeleton was pulling and screaming, fighting the nurse's tooth and nail. One of the nurses hit the small skeleton. What The Fuck! the skeleton started to quietly sob. Yeah NO! Running over to the nurses, smacking the one that hit the poor little guy. all of them looked surprised that you stepped in, giving a harsh glare to the nurses you keeled in front of the small skeleton. Smiling sweetly and using your softest tone.  
  
"hi there. I couldn't help but overhear you. is everything all right?"  
  
The poor thing stared at you with big bright blue eye lights, blue tears running down his face. reaching out slowly, you wipe his tears away. What could this sweetheart do to land in a place like this? You've worked here for the last few months and by now you could tell a dangerous patient from the not dangerous ones, making a decision you smiled at the short skeleton.  
  
"would you like to come with me?" His eye lights brighten, a small smile on his mouth. he nodded slowly, reaching his hand out and grabbing yours. AWE!! He Is So Cute!! Holding hands with the shorter skeleton you notice two things, he was chest height and the nurses had panicked looks on their faces.  
  
"Miss.L/N you can't take that patient."  
  
Giving him an angry look, the shorter skeleton grip tightened. Poor Guy! he must be scared after being hit so hard. the nurse who hit him started to approach you. you leaned over picking up the shorter skeleton holding him like you would with a younger kid, he let out a small 'meh he' at the sudden lift.  
  
"You Can't Tell Me To Do Anything! I've been assigned here to help patients with their mental health and I Will Do That! If you have a problem take it up with the board!"  
  
Turning away from the men, taking the short skeleton with you. Once you walked into the building you set him down on the counter, his hands were still wrapped around your neck in a loose hold, giving him a small smile he let go. Though he still stared the hole into you as you talked to Jess.  
  
"Morning Jess, Could you bring up a file on." Looking over at the skeleton you notice that he didn't have a bracelet. He's Not A Patient!? In a split second, you took off running to the doors only to see the van burning rubber. WHAT THE FUCK! a strong yank on your shirt drew your stare away from the van, the skeleton started to cry.  
  
"Where are You Going To Leave Me To?"  
  
Your heart broke, Why is he here?! This makes no sense... Wait they were trying to take him inside so there must be something they wanted him for!? pinching the bridge of your noise you calmed down a little.  
  
"Listen, sweetie, can you tell me the last thing that you remember? I mean before being taken by those men?" He pulled you into a hug, shoulders shaking.  
  
"When the barrier was taken down, some humans were interested in magic. pappy being the strongest was asked to be used in an experiment, he. . . he didn't come back." you started to stroke his back in small circles.  
  
"You don't have to continue if it's too painful for you." shaking his head, his hug tightened to an almost painful point.  
  
"the same humans came back and grabbed me, said something about pappy needed me there or the experiment couldn't continue."  
  
Picking him up again, making your way back inside. Jess looked worried, staring at you with confusion. giving her a small smile you held the skeleton close, the feeling of his tears soaking your hair and neck.  
  
"Sorry about that, my friend left his cousin with me. so I wanted to let you know I'm going to be using my vacation days." she nodded before typing something into the computer, turning around you started to head back to your apartment.  
  
"Miss.L/N?"  
  
"You can call me Y/N." he shifted slightly, you could feel him staring at you.  
  
"Y/N, I'm sans. thank you for helping me... where are we going?" looking over at him, his eye lights bore into your E/C eyes.  
  
"My place." __


	2. cute. . WHAT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the big part of this is just fluff! then end has some plot!
> 
> If you see any mistakes let me know and Feed back is welcomed Oh! And i love it when people comment so feel free to do so! :)

sans didn't say anything else till you got to your apartment, he looked weary of you. It broke your heart, gently letting sans down he stared at you. giving him a small smile an idea popped into your head.  
  
"I don't have a lot here but I do have a few puzzles, if-" sans started to bonce up and down, happiness leaking from him for a few moments before he still looking at the ground.  
  
"Oh sans it's going to be okay, well find pappy." stroking his skull, sans only nodded. Fuck Who EVER HURT THIS POOR GUY! you could feel a rage growing inside of your chest. I Swear If I Find The Guys Who. sans tugged your shirt drawing your gaze, he had an unsure smile.  
  
"miss Y/n can. . can we make a puzzle?" sans looked into your eyes, you would have sworn his eye lights grew.  
  
"Of course sans, I have jigsaw puzzles, scribble, word searches and sudoku! Which would you like to play?" he seemed to weigh them in his head before a brilliant smile lit up his face.  
  
"JIGSAW PUZZLE!" his enthusiasm was contagious, smiling along with him as he bounced up and down. I wish he could stay this happy. shaking your head to rid the thoughts. walking to the living room, grabbing the puzzle from the game shelf. sans didn't stop bouncing the little cutie was so happy at the idea of making a puzzle! something in your chest did a little flip in delight, as soon as you placed it on the table he empties the puzzle on the ground. it made a mess but he was so happy, you couldn't be mad. Sans started placing some pieces together well you started on the border. a few minutes in he glanced at you, freezing.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" his tone was loud but low enough that it didn't hurt your ears, looking up from your work. smiling happily.  
  
"I'm doing the border! you can finish it twice as fast if you get it done first." his eye lights turned into stars.  
  
"YOU'RE A PUZZLE MASTER!!" you couldn't help but laugh at his cuteness.  
  
"that's adorable!" He smiled again before focusing on the puzzle.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
leaning back you glanced at the clock, 5:47. It's time for dinner, getting up sans imminently followed you. He probably has some abandonment issues, I'll have to remain in his field of vision until we find pappy.  
  
"What are you doing?" his voice lowered. He shouldn't be like this, he should be more animated! Your chest tightens at the thought of him unhappy.  
  
"I'm going to make dinner, do you want to help?" Sans grinned.  
  
"CAN WE MAKE TACOS?!" laughing a little, nodding at the cutie. he couldn't contain his excitement, you could almost feel it coming off him in waves. to your surprise he pushed you over to the table, pulling out a seat before pushing you onto it.  
  
"I WILL MAKE DINNER! JUST STAY RIGHT HERE!" he ran into the kitchen, you could hear pots and pans hitting each other, cabinets opening and closing. then it stopped.  
  
"Are You Still There?" he diffidently has abandonment issues.  
  
"I'm Here!" you could hear things moving around again. He's probably going to keep asking if I'm here, maybe singing would help? That Could Work! He'd be able to hear me and relax.  
  
"Are You There Still?"  
  
"Yes! Do you want to sing a song with me while you cook?"  
  
"YES!" smiling softly, you've never been the best singer but you wouldn't call yourself bad. taking a deep breath you started to sing your favorite song. midway through sans started to sing along with you. before you knew it he walked out of the kitchen holding a plate full of tacos, heroic pose. you could almost see a cape flowing in the wind behind him. after a few moments, he walked over to you, placing the plate in the middle of the table, a large grin spread on his face. eye lights twinkling.  
  
picking one of the tacos up, taking a small bite. It's Horrible! glitter fell out of the taco, Where'd He Even Get Glitter?! sans watched your face, still grinning ear to ear. was he waiting to hear my thoughts? swallowing the bite, you tried to give him a smile, and a thumbs up. he looked so happy!  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
After dinner and a few more games, it was time to go to sleep, you only had one bed in your small apartment.  
  
"You can sleep here, ill go sleep on the couch." he looked sad, grabbing your shirt once more. giving you large puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Could you sleep with me? Please?" Who could say no to that face?  
  
"of course sweetie." looking sans over, he couldn't be much older than 9 or 10 Right? So it should be fine. walking into your room, going to the closet. pulling two large t-shirts and two pairs of PJ bottoms, throwing one of the pairs at sans he caught it, he gave you a strange look.  
  
"There pj's so you can sleep comfortably, I'll change in the bathroom." his face changed for a split second before going back to normal. What Was That?  
  
"You Just Want To Leave Me, Don't You?" How bad was he hurt?  
  
"of course not sans, I'm not leaving. ." Fuck It. "Could you turn around so I can change." his cheekbones flashed blue, quickly turning around. getting changed quickly, you turned around only to see sans was already in the PJ's. All right then. moving to the bed, pulling the covers down. you crawl into bed, patting next to you. sans jumped into the bed, his arms wrapping around your waist, barring his face in your neck. It was a little uncomfortable, reaching over, turning off the bedside lamp.  
  
"night sans."  
  
"good night y/n"  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
you woke up to a scream. sitting straight up you realized sans was gone, walking towards the door as quietly as you could, peeking your head outside.  
  
"she's going to stay with ME!" sans was standing over the nurse from that morning, he was holding a sharp bone covered in blood. the nurse locked eyes with you, he was sending you a silent plea. you were frozen to the spot. the man looked back at sans, blood coming from his mouth.  
  
"Don't Kill Me! I-I Can show yo-you where your Brother is!"  
  
" I know he's here! I can feel him, so I Don't Need You." sans lifted a hand up, bones shot from the ground. the man's eyes glazed over. taking a step back the door creaked, sans head whipped over to you. He was covered in blood, He Grinned! Pure fear ran throughout your body, black dots started to fill your vision. sans took a step towards you, blood dripping from his hands. your breathing speed up. everything went black.


	3. Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little fluff! i wanted a sweet moment before we goo all bat shit crazy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed back is welcomed and i love to hear what you think of this story! :)

jolting out of bed in a cold sweat, looking around the room in a panic. Was That REAL?! sans was fast asleep next to you, lose grip around your stomach. bringing your hand to your face, thoughts overflowed. That couldn't Have Happened, the neighbors would have heard. he was sleeping the whole time, there had to be proof... THERE WOULD BE PROOF!  
  
carefully unwrapping sans arms from you, sliding out of bed. opening the door quietly you looked into the hallway where the body should have been, relief floored you. Oh Thank GOD! blankets moving from behind you drew your attention. sans was rubbing his eyes tiredly.  
  
"where are you going?" his eye lights where dim, still he gave you a puppy dog look, your heart settled. There's No way a cutie like him could kill someone. smiling at him you go back to the bed, kneeling in front of him, picking up his hand, his cheekbones flushed blue.  
  
"nowhere, I just had a bad dream last night." sans face changed for a split second before giving you a cheery grin, draping himself over you.  
  
"Its okay, you have Me and Nothing will hurt you."  
  
it was cute the way he was trying to comfort you, he really is a sweetheart. smiling to yourself you pull back, his grip tighten.  
  
"would it be okay if I hugged you a little longer?" his voice was low and pleading, Poor Thing. wrapping your arms around his stomach? your head resting against his rib cage, he gasped before letting out a delighted squeal. his hold getting tighter.  
  
"Your So CUTE Y/N! JUST PERFECT!" sans let you go, starting up at you with stars in his sockets. You're Adorable! How was I scared of Him?  
  
"do you want to help me make breakfast?" his grin grew, for a moment it looked just like it did in your nightmare. A shiver ran up your back, shaking your head quickly sans just nodded his head.  
  
"CAN WE MAKE TACOS?!" for Breakfast? Your stomach dropped again, remembering how awful it tasted. Still, he did look happy when he made them, forcing a smile.  
  
"Sure! I do want to shower before we eat." his grin dropped, some sweat was running down his skull. That's a strange response. he shot up, making you fall backward's. sans face turned into a concern one before he started to sweat again, grabbing your arms he easily lifted you up much to your surprise. For a Little Guy, He's Strong.  
  
"I Need to use the bathroom First!" running past you into the bathroom, you could hear him mumbling something. Weird, Still this might be My Only Chance To Make SOMETHING TO EAT!  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
When sans finally came out of the bathroom he looked calmer, but his smile dropped when he saw you made pancakes. handing him a plate, he frowned.  
  
"I Thought You Said I We Could Have Tacos. . " flashing him a bright smile you pointed to the table, his gaze following your finger. There In All There Glory, TACOS! His grin was back! He looks better with a smile.  
  
"So is it okay if I have a shower now?" he looked at you, still smiling.  
  
"YES! But Would... it is okay if I ate in there well you showered?" Your face flushed at the thought of him being in the bathroom with you, No! I Don't Have Curtains just glass, Not HAPPENING! Oh, what about him sitting outside the door? I can Sing! That Should Help Him And Protect My Privacy!  
  
"Sorry sans, But! you can sit outside the door and I can sing to you?" His face quickly flashed into... What Was That? before going back to his happy smile, nodding his head. A small chill ran up your spine, something didn't feel right. sans went over to the table grabbing some tacos, putting them on top of his pancakes before coming back to you. No, Everything's fine, I probably imaged that! shaking your head you tried to clear the rising suspicion.  
  
as soon as you got to the bathroom sans sat down in front of the door, taking a bite of the food. he seemed content, as soon as you closed the door you started to sing.  
  
She’s so dramatic, post a caption that says "no regrets"  
But that's just a cover-up I know the truth I lie detect  
You slept on me, collected Z's and now that keep you up at night  
That shit keeps you up at night  
  
opening the shower glass, you turn the knob before backing out, grabbing your towel from the rack throwing it on the toilet. pulling your shirt over your head you quickly drop it on the ground, your PJ bottoms following after them. reaching behind your back you undo the bra hooks, I Can BREATH! Relief hit you. somehow you didn't hear the quick intake of breath, pulling your thong down you walked into the shower, wet your hair and face.  
  
I've seen this play out before  
I moved on and now you're bored  
My new relationship is poppin'  
Something you can't ignore  
I've seen this play out before  
I moved on and now you're bored  
My new relationship poppin’  
And you just can’t ignore it  
  
After enjoying the warmth of the shower for a bit you grabbed your favorite shampoo, squirting a small amount in your hand before rubbing it in, you hadn't realized that you started to shake your hips to the song, smiling softly.  
  
Now you can't stand the picture of my girl all up on me  
You said, "do you ever wonder why I and you couldn't be?"  
And the truth is I don’t think about it often honestly girl  
Whom do you think you're fooling?  
  
rising the shampoo out, grabbing the container, your eyes shut tightly. sans had walked into the bathroom, watching you swing your hips, singing. He was enchanted, His eye lights turned into blue hearts.  
  
Every caption that I read  
I see through  
But you want me to believe  
It's the truth  
Every caption that I read  
I see through  
But you want me to believe  
It’s the truth  
Yea yea  
  
rubbing the container into your hair, you felt the presence of someone watching you. chalking it up to your nervous you kept your eyes shut,  
  
She wants reactions her caption say "never looking back"  
But that doesn't include when she thinks about what we could have had  
You learned from me don’t drag your feet now that shit weighin’ you down all day long  
Cuz you’re on your own  
  
losing your footing you were about to slip, bracing yourself for the fall. bony arms wrapped around your stomach saving you from the fall, the minute you realized that sans was, in fact, holding you, your eyes shot open. Bright red blush consuming your face as you tilled your head back to look at sans, his face was flushed blue, but he looked calm and composed.  
  
"are you all right?"  
  
his voice was low, his hand crept from your stomach trailing slowly up to your chest. your breathing hitched, voice coming out in a whine.  
  
"a yes." you could feel his gaze on your body. the only thing you could hear was the water falling and your beating heart, What Is Happening?! his fingers started there lazy trailing again, a shiver went up your spine.  
  
"beautiful."  
  
you were pulled out of the moment by a loud knocking on your door.  
  
'fuck, ruined the moment.'  
  
sans looked at the door before looking back at you, childlike smile back on his face. standing up he pulled you with him, stepping out of the shower, grabbing your towel and wrapping it around you. then he left, did... Did That Really Just HAPPEN?! walking out in your towel, sans had the door open. He was talking with your attending, before you could get closer to listen in sans waved at her closing the door. he sighed before turning around, his smile was back.  
  
"You should get dressed, You don't want to get a cold, do you?"  
  
Did I image what happened in the shower? scanning him over with your eyes, He's Dry! Oh My GOD! I totally just imagined a sexy scene with him! How Old Is HE? your blush deepened, turning around walking to your room you froze.  
  
"sans?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How old are you?" your back was still turned away from him, his voice lowered again.  
  
"Old enough." you quickly walked into your room, shutting the door. So It Did Happen!


	4. Almost at the breaking point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So he doesn't go crazy just yet, But!
> 
> In the next chapter he will! So look forward to that!
> 
> I'm very sorry about not updating in awhile.... I've had some stuff to deal with :/ 
> 
> But we're good again! 
> 
>  
> 
> As always if you see any mistakes please let me know in the comments and I love hearing from you guys so feel free to comment! :)

After getting dressed, you went back to the kitchen where sans was. he had a bright smile on his face as you walked into the room.  
  
"I SEE YOU CAUGHT DRESSED!" was. . was that a pun? you face flushed slightly before remembering that sans had talked to your attending. looking at him you tilted your head slightly.  
  
"ah yeah, sans?"  
  
"YES?"  
  
"what did you talk to my attending about?" his skull started to sweat again, his eye lights darted form you to the floor. he looked like a child trying to hide something.  
  
"sans?" pushing a little more, he looked back at you. he didn't look nervous or anything for that matter, just kind of empty though his eye lights were bright.  
  
"Nothing important, just wanted me to let you know that you work today."  
  
What?! whipping your head to the clock, 11:38 AM. SHIT! I start at 12 on Tuesdays! running around like a chick with its head cut off, grabbed your jacket and keys. pulling your runners on before finger brushing your hair, Fuck Fuck FUCK! in the mirror, sans was behind you. his face looked crazed, his smile wide. snapping around you were shocked to see him smiling happily.  
  
"Where Are You GOING?!" a shiver ran up your back, giving him a small smile your brain was frizzled, trying to get over the momentary fear.  
  
"I have worked so." his eye lights dimmed, his smile widen. he started to shake.  
  
"I thought we would go together." you spat out in a hurry, you had a funny feeling if you hadn't something very, Very bad would have happened to you. sans smiled lessened, returning to normal. eye lights back to being bright baby blue. you let out a breath you didn't realize you were holding.  
  
"OKAY! LET'S GO THEN!"  
  
~------------------------------------------------------------------------------~  
  
As soon as you walked into the building Jess ran over to you, tears in her eyes.  
  
"y/n I'm so sorry about Mary, I just... wow." sans grabbed your hand, squeezing it tightly causing your eyes to water before you could tell him to stop Jess hugged you.  
  
"what a horrible way to die."  
  
Mary's dead? my next door neighbor is dead?! HOW?  
  
"how did she.." Jess looked into your eyes, a small frown edged on her features. her voice softened.  
  
"she was stabbed to death, apparently once through the stomach and once in the head." Jess started to cry again, her hug became tighter causing you to yelp slightly. Sans grip on your hand was painful now. After a minute Jess let you go, a thankful look across her face. sans grip loosened some.  
  
"I know you were taking a break but Mary only had one patient, so after you take him you can go home. also if you need to talk, Ever just call me okay." walking back to her desk she grabbed a file, handing it to you.  
  
"Same to you Jess, anytime just call me." Jess seemed to calm down a little more at that, smiling at her as you turned around still holding sans hand in yours. walking down the hallway in comfortable silence, opening your office door, sans broke the quiet.  
  
"Is She Important To You?" glancing to him, his eye lights were smaller, dimmer. his smile seemed tense, his body language told you he was on edge.  
  
"very, she was the first friend I made when I came here."  
  
"IS. she more important then me?" his smile looked empty, eye lights were tiny blue dots. everything about him in this moment sends panic rushing throughout your body. Calm DOWN! He's Probably Sacred That You'd Leave Him... Yeah, That Has To BE IT!? sans hand tighten again after you didn't respond right away.  
  
"No one would ever be as important as you sans." You lied, but it wasn't too far from the truth, I mean why would I go out of my way for just anyone. so he is important just not more important then Jess, I did just meet him yesterday. sans smile brighten eye lights back. still, his grip was tight.  
  
"THAT'S GOOD! EVERY THING'S FINE THEN!" the hair on the back of your neck stood up. sans let go of your hand, walking to the corner of the room. sitting in the chair, watching you. I Really Need To Find This Pappy!  
  
~-----------------------------------------------------------~  
  
David  
Age; 37  
Sex; male  
  
Charged with; rape, blackmail, attempted murder, assault with a deadly weapon.  
  
David appears to have issues with women, he was abused at an early age by his mother.  
  
All his past and present relations with women have been issues when with a woman in a closed space there has to be another male in said room.  
  
David's mental health has been deteriorating, he now suffers from mild hallucinations.  
  
Diagnoses.  
  
Therapy twice a week, prescribed anti-psychotics.  
  
~~  
  
Looking up from the file, fear bloomed into you. Making eye contact with sans, he looked concerned, rushing over to you he quickly grabbed the file from you quickly reading it over before looking back at you.  
  
"We Should Go."  
  
"I can't sans, it's my job."  
  
"..." He left you, grabbing a chair before coming back, sitting beside you. Grabbing your Hand giving it a squeeze.  
  
I could go and get a nurse but... Yeah no, I don't even want a chance of running into those guys, least he's here.  
  
A knock on the door got your attention, taking a deep breath. Sans was staring daggers at the door.  
  
"Come in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but I'm working on it!!! 
> 
> Also he's gonna go crazy soon!!!


	5. ouch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i wanted to update even if it was short! and sorry to say he hasn't snapped yet!
> 
> But i'm working on it! really i am!
> 
> anyways the next part is taking me longer to edit then i thought, but i should have it out before Saturday

The door quietly opened, David now standing there. He didn't look like a crazy person. In fact, he looked far from it! his shirt was ironed, no wrinkles in sight. his hair was clean, nice dress shoes on and a neutral face. The second his eyes landed on you a shrill sense of unease ran through you, his eyes creased into half moons. Smiling shyly as he quickly walked towards you, stopping just short of your desk when sans coughed.  
  
"Oh, I didn't realize someone else was here..."  
  
Taking a step back, pulling out a chair. sitting down, his eyes now focus on sans. taking a deep breath, sans squeezed your hand tightly before you spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry to inform you that Mary... Has past away. until we can find a new therapist for you I will be taking her place."  
  
"Oh!" His voice sounded excited for a few seconds before he coughed, lowering his head.  
  
"that's to bad about Mary, she has.. had a kind heart." Nodding your head, looking at sans from the corner of your eye. He was watching you, something you couldn't place was in his gaze. Fixing your eyes on David again, he smiled sweetly.  
  
"When I last saw Mary, we talked about my past. . . do you want to start from there?"  
  
"that sounds like a good place to start, just give me one minute to grab her notes from your folder."  
  
His face fell for a second before he quickly recovered. Taking Mary's notes from the back of the folder, you were mildly surprised to find no trace of any formal notes. Nothing, just blank papers. Looking at David as you pulled one of the sheets out, placing it in front of yourself. He looked tense like he was hiding something. Leaning over to sans, lowering your voice to barely above a whisper.  
  
"If anything happens I want you to run for the door."  
  
Your eyes never left Davids as you spoke, missing the look sans gave you.  
  
"All right David, why don't we start with your childhood."  
  
Taking a pen out from your desk, placing it in front of you as his eyes began to shift slightly.  
  
"Before we do that Y/n, I would like to ask you a question."  
  
Nodding your head slowly in response.  
  
"I don't really feel comfortable with another person in the room with us well I tell you about my childhood... Would it be possible that he leave?" He smiled innocently, making no sign of being uncomfortable. This was a red flag, he wanted to be alone with you. Taking in another deep breath, using a soft but strict tone.  
  
"He is here to assist me, so he will not be leaving. I trust you understand why that is David."  
  
"I do, but you must know I haven't raped anyone here." Sans moved slightly, still, your eyes remained on Davids.  
  
" Haven't even had an outburst since coming here. But I do understand."  
  
"All right then... So David feels free to skip any question you feel uncomfortable with."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"When you were a child what was something you enjoyed doing?"  
  
Smiling, shaking his head.  
  
"Let's skip the fake questions, I'll just tell you what happened."  
  
The room stilled at his sudden willingness, sans hand became iron on yours. Your whole body went tense as David leaned forward slowly, grin growing. Sans let out a low growl, one that you could only hear from being so close to him. his hand got tighter, if you could break your eyes away you would have noticed that his fingers broke your skin. Blood dripping on the carpet slowly.  
  
"When I was a young boy my mother would hit me, and dress me like a girl. The bruises were easier to deal with then pretending to be a girl."  
  
quickly picking up your pen you started to write, Davids tone became more shill with an undertone of enjoyment, setting you on edge.  
  
"You see, as I grew more each day, it became harder for her to ignore the fact that I was a boy... It's funny you know."  
  
Hand frozen mid-word, looking directly at him. His faced looked overjoyed, an unnerving grin plastered on his face.  
  
"The first person I tried to rape was my mother. you should have heard her broken screams, GOD! It Was AMAZING!"  
  
he started to paw his now growing bulge throw his jeans, his eyes becoming cloudy. Sans made no movement, you were frozen to your spot. You never had to deal with a level 3 patient before, pushing the button under your desk he laughed wildly before looking at you. His voice sounded like a woman.  
  
"I can show you the way women have to behave."  
  
he leaned over your desk, his hand never leaving his bulge. A look of pure bliss on his face. lowering your tone, trying to reason with him.  
  
"David, I need you to sit down."  
  
His smile disappeared, hand falling from his pants. His expression dropping completely making him unreadable, his eyes darted to sans before his lips curled into a soft smile. quickly grabbing your paperweight from your desk, he tried to wack sans on his head.  
  
"SANS!"  
  
Pushing him away just in time to take the blow to the head.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blah man, just blah!
> 
> man i think david..... well we know somethings gonna happen in the 5-10 minutes you were out. ;)


	6. Bloody room, boom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its so short, I just wanted to have something out for you guys! So I will be editing this later but if you see any mistakes please let me know it really helps me out a lot. anyways I love you guys! see you in the next up date!

Everything felt weird. like you were floating but weren't. Opening your eyes, you saw that some blood got in there, wiping them you managed to gain some clarity to your vision. Everything in the room was covered in blood, David's head now hanging from the lampshade. His eyes were gone. Organs were hung up on the ledges of the walls making it all look like some sick and twisted decorating attempt. A low laugh was heard from just behind you, as well as a wet slap.

  
  


Looking over your shoulder slightly you saw Sans. His hand was deep in David's chest cavity, the insane smile clear as day. You hadn't even realized you reached for him until your cold fingers brushed his bony shoulders. His head snapped to you, smile falling replaced with a worried stare. His bloody hand wiped away tears that started to fall down.

  
  


"Hey its okay, he can't hurt you anymore."

  
  


Your brain was trying to think of how or why this happened but you just couldn't seem to think straight. Sobbing could be heard as you stuffed your head into the crook of his neck, he started to mumble something to you as he pushed you away. Only catching the last part.

  
  


"would you like that?"

  
  


Nodding, not realizing what you said yes to, he looked into your eyes with a soft and caring smile. Somehow even when he was covered in blood you just knew he wouldn't try to hurt you. Body feeling heavy, closing your eyes. Passing out.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Waking up with a jolt, looking around the room in shock and terror. You were at your desk, no blood or organs anywhere. Snapping your head to the side, hissing in pain.  _ What happened?! Didn't David...... David! _  He wasn't here anymore, no sigh he ever was. Sans opened the door to your office, your paperweight in hand. Your nightmare played in your head like a movie.  _ Was that real!? _ Sans waved his hands in front of you, the paperweight in the same spot as last time. There was a large crack in it now.

  
  


"ARE YOU ALRIGHT Y/N?!"

  
  


Taken aback, staring at his worried face.

  
  


"AFTER THE NURSES CAME IN THEY TOOK THE HUMAN AWAY, HE  _ HIT YOU _ ."

  
  


For a split second, you could have sworn that his voice dropped an octave but that couldn't be. Right? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, so what do you think so far?! 
> 
> Um. . also... heh. sorry but I r3ealoly need the reader to keep in the dark just a little bit longer for this to work properly! trust me!
> 
> I'll make sense in chapter 10, oh and great news I finally got time to do a few things before my exams so I'll try and update before the exam! See you soon :)


	7. Um, What?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So its short! But I am excited to post the next part after i'm done because
> 
> *drum roll*
> 
> Papyrus is in the next chapter!!! :) 
> 
> feedback is welcomed and please let me know if you see any mistakes
> 
> Big thanks to StripesnBooks for editing the first part! there an amazing writer and i do suggest giving Itch a read!

Taking a deep breath, you made eye contact with him. He smiled, eye lights bright and innocent.  _ There's no way, that must have been a nightmare! _ He frowned slightly, walking around your desk. Placing a hand on the back of your head. Hissing slightly in pain as his bony hand rubbed the bump tenderly, his whisper was so quiet you almost missed it. Almost.

  
  


_ 'Should have made him beg more.' _

  
  


_ What!?  _ Removing his hand he stared into your eyes and as this happened a thought popped into your head.  _ Isn't protocol to take any person who was hit on the head to a hospital? Why didn't an E.M.T stay with me until I woke up? _ Trying to shake the thoughts, you moved to stand up. Sans kicked your feet from under you, his hand already placed under your knees. He was carrying you like a princess, and face flushed as a small wave of pain hit you, causing you to lean into him.

  
  


"Meh he, I knew you'd be tired after all that. I'll bring you to the house, just try to rest."

  
  


His voice was soothing. Closing your eyes, you decided that everything you saw was just a realistic nightmare. _ There is no way he could have done that!  _ Relaxing into his hold, you fall asleep to his soft humming.

  
  


~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

  
  


Your eyes felt heavy, body stiff all over. Moving a little, feeling an arm under your neck. Opening your eyes you see Sans in a deep sleep. Bone brows knitting together as you moved. Carefully getting out of the bed, you sneak out the door into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror was horrible! Large bags under your eyes, hair a mess.  _ I guess it's been a while since I got a good rest _ . . . Sighing out loud, you glanced over your shoulder to the shower. Blushing.

  
  


_ I can't even look at my shower!  _ The memory of him seeing you naked resurfaced. _ I can't deal with this! _ Listening, soft snoring could be heard. _ I should have enough time to visit Jess before he wakes up! I mean she is at the end of the hall! _  Nodding your head, you go to the kitchen and grab a piece of paper.

  
  


_ ' Sans. _

  
  


_ I'm just down the hall in room 507 .' _

  
  


Smiling down at the note, you place it in the middle of the counter.

  
  


~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

  
  


Waking up with a jolt, his eye lights darting around the room. Fear, anxiety, worry, and confusion filled him.

  
  


"Y/N!"

  
  


Getting out of the bed, running through the bedroom door full speed just in time to see you entering the front door. An intense feeling of relief flooded him before it turned to worry again, thoughts becoming a mess.

  
  


_ Y/n! Thank the stars! Why'd she leave? _

  
  


_ Doesn't she feel safe with me?. . . . Of course, she does I made sure she would. _

  
  


_ Why do you always leave? There has to be a way that'll make her stay! Just think! _

  
  


_ Broken legs!.. no, they heal. _

  
  


_. . A cage!... That wouldn't work, she's smart enough to find a way out of my masterful puzzles and traps. _

  
  


_ Poison! I just have to keep her sick so she can't leave!. . . . She could die. _

  
  


_ I got it!  Pregnancy! She'll stay with me if we have kids! And she would grow to love them as much as I would. She'd never leave me! Papyrus would be so happy! _

  
  


"Sans?"

  
  


Waving your hands in front of his face again, he looked proud. Grabbing your hand and placing it on his face, his gaze holding an emotion you couldn't place. Tilting your head slightly in question, he let go, putting his hands on his hips.

  
  


"I THINK I HAVE ENOUGH MAGIC! MEH HEH EH!"

  
  


Mildly curious, looking at his happy form you couldn't help but ask what he meant.  _ Maybe it's something to do with finding this papy? _

  
  


"To find your brother?"

  
  


His face dropped for a second before he looked shifty around the room.  _ Huh? _

  
  


"YES. . THAT IS WHAT I MEANT! . . . say can i ask you something Y/n?"

  
  


"sure."

  
  


"when is it the best time to have kids?" Completely thrown off, a strange look must have been on your face because he started to wave his hands in the air.

  
  


"I just read about human pregnancy awhile back and had a few more questions about it, and since I remembered that you are a female I thought I could ask you!" A little weirded out, giving him a small smile.

  
  


"Well, a week after a period would be the best time to start trying. But I think we should focus on your brother more than random thoughts." Chucking softy, shaking your head at Sans. You missed his determined look.

  
  


"How about we look for paps tomorrow?" Sans bounced in placed excitedly, well your thoughts were trying to rationalize what Jess had told you about David. It was odd that he suddenly left, and the 'nurses' Sans had mentioned hadn't been seen. You had a sinking suspicion that the 'nurses' might have been the men from the last time.  Sans happy voice broke you from your thoughts as he grabbed your hand dragging you to the kitchen.

  
  


"That sounds great! If it would be alright can I make dinner tonight?"

  
  


"I don't see why not, just not tacos. okay" He seemed less excited but he still smiled at you.

  
  


"All right, Take a seat and let the magnificent Sans cook for you!" Laughing to yourself, doing as your told. Sitting at the table well watching him grab random things from everywhere. Something odd happened once or twice well, you watched him. _ Is he putting blue powder into the food? _

  
  


Sans hummed happily as he tried to remember what the mating with humans book entailed. The number one thing he could recall was making sure you give your partner magic so their bodies will be more accepting of the magic needed to make a baby. Feeling your eyes on him, he tried to hide the fact he was adding his magic to the food. Grinning a little wider at the thought of you having his magic inside of you, moving faster as he cooked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'a think?


	8. Pappy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pappy is here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And i'm back! I went on a trip!!!
> 
> Thank you all for waiting for the update! And please let me know if you see anything i need to fix! Oh and free note; heh note in the notes ;D 
> 
> Okay but really, i did this after a few drinks so it gonna need some fixing but i really wanted to give you guys something to say thanks! cause your awesome! And i Love you!!

Soft warm light creaked into your room. Opening your eyes slowly.  _ No nightmares _ . . Sighing you try to roll away from the offending light. Sans grip tightens on your waist, stopping you from moving.  _ When did I go to sleep? _ Voice groggy.

  
  


" _ Sans _ . . . sans wake up . . ."

  
  


Glancing at his peaceful sleeping face you almost felt bad waking him. Eye sockets opened wide, jolting out of the bed he landed face first on the floor.

  
  


“Oh my gosh! Are you alright?!”

  
  


“Mumf”

  
  


Chuckling slightly, turning around to look at the clock. 5:48 AM. _ Huh, I thought it was at least 7 or 8 _ ....  _ I shouldn’t have woken him up!  _ Sans looked up from the ground staring into your E/C eyes. Slowly getting up he looked at the clock, grinning happily.

  
  


“I KNEW YOU WERE PERFECT!! ALWAYS START THE DAY AS SOON AS YOU CAN! THIS IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN!!”

  
  


_ I thought I was loud in the mornings, at least he’s cute... .Ah! I mean optimistic! _ Yeah! Sans walked over to you, hand outstretched. Taking it gently he pulled you to your feet, a small reminder of how strong he is for a small guy.

  
  


“Th-thanks.” Blushing slightly you go to the bathroom to get ready for the day completely missing Sans face.

  
  


After 10 minutes you were showered and dressed, making sure to wear comfortable clothing so you could climb or run if need be. Looking at yourself over in the mirror one last time. The baby blue tank top was form fitting but breathy and easy to move around in. Army print short-shorts accenting it wonderfully, After applying a light make up you throw on your F/C runners. Walking towards the kitchen, a delicious scent hit you.

  
  


“That smells amazing!”

  
  


Rounding the corner, spotting your favorite breakfast on the table!  _ Sans made breakfast, that’s so sweet!. . . . Is that Glitter? _

  
  


“I THOUGHT WE NEEDED SOMETHING TO EAT BEFORE WE START OUR INVESTIGATION!”

  
  


Smiling softly you grab the plate without any glitter.

  
  


“NO!”

  
  


Pulling your hand away from it, looking at Sans with a confused and worried face. He shook his head, an easy grin on his lip-less mouth.

  
  


“I burnt that one, you wouldn't’ like it. Here!”

  
  


Shoving the other plate towards you. Taking it carefully you examine the other plate. _ It doesn’t look burnt or even smell burnt!? Maybe I’m just overthinking this, I mean why would he lie to me? Though I don’t really want to eat anymore glitter. _ . . Taking a bite of the food, Sans grin was a little too wide causing you to look away from him. After breakfast Sans said he wanted to change quickly before you left, getting bored quickly you decided to wait outside the apartment for him. Grabbing the doorknob you pulled to no avail.

  
  


_ Is it jammed? _

  
  


Trying again, putting more force into it. It didn’t budge.

  
  


_ Are we stuck in here? Why is it today of all days!? _ Feeling guilty you turn around ready to talk to Sans about canceling the trip.

  
  


“Sans!”

  
  


He rounded the corner pretty fast, his battle body as he liked to call it, half on. Worry on his face.

  
  


“Is everything okay?” Shaking your head, pointing to the door.

  
  


“I think we're stuck, I couldn’t get it open. .”

  
  


_ Did his grin get bigger? _

  
  


“Are you sure Y/n? Try again.”

  
  


“I did! I tried twice! I honestly don’t think it’s gonna open.” Shaking his head he pointed at the door with puppy dog eyes.

  
  


“Fine! But it’s not gon-. . . It opened?”

  
  


_ I could have sworn that it was stuck. . weird.   _

  
  


“Told you silly. So are you ready to go?”

  
  


“Yeah. sure!”

  
  


Trying your best to sound excited when your thoughts were still stuck on the fact that the door was definitely jammed a minute ago. Sans grabbed your hand tightly, leaving a few small bruises as he yanked you forward with him. You could hear the door close behind you as you were pulled down the hall.

  
  


~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

  
  


“Where'd He Go!?”

  
  


“I don’t know sir.”

  
  


“Well don’t just stand there! Look For Him!!”

  
  


The ‘nurse’ stood up straight, nodding before turning on his heel. Papyrus breathing was labored as he leaned on the wall of a dark room. Looking from side to side he breathed deeply trying to calm down. _ I just have to focus! Breath, In and out. _ . . . After a few minutes had passed he noticed a shortcut leading outside.  _ Do I even have enough magic after that?   _

  
  


“Sir! He has to be in the east wing! I don’t believe we check rooms H, J, K or L!”

  
  


“What are you waiting for! Go look!”

  
  


Fast approaching footsteps were heard before the room flooded with the unnatural light. Before the ‘nurse’ could call out he quickly hopped into the shortcut not caring where it left him.

  
  


~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

 

  
  


“Sans, I think we should take a break.”

  
  


Sans hand never let go of yours as you walked past the now filled cafe, patients and doctors alike stared at Sans.  _ How rude! Didn’t anyone ever teach them not to stare!? _ Right before you could pass the back alley of the cafe a loud ‘Thump’ was heard. Sans instantly stilled for a moment before he let you go, rushing into the alley.

  
  


“Sans!?”

  
  


Quickly catching up to him you saw a tall skeleton in the dumpster, he looked warned down and completely exhausted. Sans loud sobbing pulled you from your thoughts.

  
  


“Pa-papyrus. Your o-okay!”

  
  


As soon as the words left him he hopped in the dumpster wrapping his arms around his brother sobbing loudly in relief.  _ So that’s pappy? I thought he'd be smaller. . Still, I can’t believe we found him this easily!  _ Smiling softly to yourself, a small click was heard from behind you. Spinning around you saw some of the people from the cafe standing there taking photos. Not wanting this happy moment to be ruined by these random people you put your best-annoyed face on as you walked over to them.

  
  


“Do you mind!?”

  
  


A few of them turned away, well a woman who looked to be in her late twenties looked you up and down before walking forward phone in hand.

  
  


“I don’t mind, so move it!”

  
  


Pushing you harshly, body hitting the wall with a light thud. Before you could start bitching her out she ran the other direction, phone now on the ground. Sans mumbled something before calling out to you.

  
  


“Y/n! I want to take pappy home, are you ready to go?”

  
  
Nodding, picking up the phone and shoving it in your pocket. _ I’ll drop this at the lost and found when I get the chance. _ Looking at Sans you couldn’t help but laugh, Papyrus was clearly much too tall for the piggyback ride he was getting. His long legs touched the ground slightly as his body leaning back, Sans large grin making it look more comical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thoughts?
> 
> Oh!! Also don't worry this isn't even the end! I'm having paps go in a little . . . well he'll be O.O.A for awhile, but the story will go on!! I'll be updating Bitty's coffee next so look forward to it :D 
> 
> I Love you! Have a wonderful night!


	9. Yo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i didn't put the point in that i wanted but there is a hint to it! 
> 
> I don't know if you guys will see it or not but wroth a shot :D 
> 
> if you see any mistakes please let me know! i mean other then the notes :)
> 
> Btw i have to edit this later to! so there is that XD 
> 
> Ps; i'll be busy when monday hits, until firday cause exams every two days, quiz every day *kill me please!* :D okay, imma try to update all my stories before the weekend ends!

Their crimson eyes always shined from the dark places, watching, waiting and enjoying the cries and whimpers.  _ That sick little freak! No matter how hard I try I can’t save Sans...or anyone. _ Their twisted grin lit up the judgment hall, its the same as when they killed him. Feeling enraged as the flashback started.

 

It seemed endless, getting there just in time to hear Sans say.

 

“St…  STILL! I BELIEVE IN YOU!   YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BETTER!  EVEN IF YOU, DON’T THINK SO! I….. I PROMISE.”

 

_ Dust...His fucking dust was on their hands again. _ Opening my sockets, I stare at the monster.

 

“It’s a beautiful day outside.”

 

Sans would have loved to go training with undyne, he would have stopped by Muffets to complain. Feeling my grin tense I force myself to continue as I grip onto his bandana.

 

“The birds are singing, flowers are blooming.”

 

_ How could anyone ever think that thing was a human? _ Feeling the hatred and overwhelming guilt, I continue.

 

“On days like this, kid's like you...SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL!”

 

Again, Again and again. Their body is pierced by bones and lasers, somehow my Lv is glitched. Permanently maxed out… _ How many times does this make it? How many times had this little freak killed Sans!? _ Their getting faster, more determined with each death.

 

Then it changes, their gone. Chara is back, Sans and everyone are back and were on the surface… But nothing good ever lasts for me does it? It took a few months before the peace was shattered by some humans and their ‘Doctors.’

 

“So we would like to study magic! If you have anyone who has a strong amount we would love to study them!”

 

Narrowing my eyes at the man as his voice seemed a little too excited on the study part.  _ What kind of idiot would belie- _

 

“PAPYRUS YOUR SUPER STRONG! YOU SHOULD SHOW THEM!”

 

_ Course...  But, that just makes him cooler. _ Letting out a frustrated huff, summoning a gaster blaster to show them. After the smoke dissipated, it left a large charred hole in the wall. The ‘Doctors’ face paled but his eyes lit up with that same spark the freak had.

 

It's the reason why I agreed to follow them, to help them with their search for knowledge. Didn’t think for a minute that they had a way to cancel out magic. My bones burned as the scalpel cut into it... Slow, concise. Like they did this before...

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sans hadn’t moved from pappy since you got home, it made you worry. Walking over to him slowly, you made sure he saw you in his peripheral before placing your hand on his shoulder.

 

“Sans?”

 

He hummed in response but didn’t look at you as he stroked pappy's skull, judging from pappy's painful expression he must either be in intense pain or be in a nightmare.  _ Poor thing. _

 

“I think you should eat something.”

 

This caused him to freeze, he seemed conflicted as he looked between you to pappy over and over for a few moments. Shaking his head lightly before standing up.

 

“Could you watch him while I make..”

 

“It’s dinner time.”

 

His concerned face dropped to a shocked and dismayed one which caused you to laugh. _ He looks like it’s the end of the world because he missed lunch. What a cutie. _ Without a wasted movement, he pulled you close to him so you were staring into his eye sockets.

 

Wh-what?! His playful smile took a different appearance as his voice tumbled out.

 

“Stay here.”

 

It sent a shiver up your spine as you nodded your head. He let you go before turning back to normal.  _ What was that?! _ Taking a moment to calm down you hadn’t realized how close you were to pappy. He lunged off the couch in a flawless movement, pinning you on the ground. Rage, distrust, and confusion were clear in his gaze.  

As he stared at you, you could have sworn his features soften for a second but that was probably just your imagination. He smelled kinda like honey and smoke as his voice rasped out.

“Where am I?”

 

Before you could answer a pot could be heard falling down, then a flash of blue entered the room.

 

“PAPYR-”

 

Tilting your head upwards you saw Sans’s face. He looked both enraged and joyful, it seemed like he was contemplating something for a second before he closed the distance between you both. Easily lifting pappy up, setting him on the couch before picking you up. His arms wrapped around your waist as he put his head in the crook of your shoulder and neck.

 

Pappy stared intensely at Sans.

 

“Sans?! What are you doing here?”

 

This felt like something you shouldn’t be here for. As you tried to push yourself away from Sans his grip got tighter, he even growled.  _ What The Fuck!  _ Pappys eyes locked onto you again, narrowing in confusion.

 

“Who is that?”

 

Welp, so much for letting them speak alone. Giving him your work smile, and a slight nod you introduce yourself as best you could while Sans’s head was in the crook of your neck.

 

“Hello, I’m Y/n. I work at this hospital.”

  
  


The second after you spoke he looked worried and pissed. Standing up suddenly before falling back onto the couch. Sans let you go as he rushed to him.

 

“Are you okay right Papyrus?!”

 

They probably want to be alone... Deciding to leave, you walk to the kitchen. A large pot was on the ground as while as a small bottle of light blue powder. Picking them up you examined the powder. It looked like glitter but it was definitely not glitter. It was to fine for that… Opening the lid, you dipped your finger into it. Feeling a small tingle race up from the touch.

 

“Feels weird.”

 

Pulling your hand back, the fine powder twinkled in the light. _ I wonder if it tastes like anything?  _ After a moment of staring at it, your curiosity got the better of you. Sticking your finger in your mouth, savoring the taste and sparking sensation.

 

_ Where’d he find this! It so electric! And it tastes like blueberries! _ Looking idly, as a strange sensation washed over you. It felt like you needed more, almost as if your chest was tightening as you stared at the bottle.  _ This isn’t some monster drug, is it?  _ Dipping your finger in it again you felt the now familiar spark shoot through you.  _ Of course, it's not! How or why would he have a monster drug here? _

 

Sucking your finger, the electric feeling hit you again. _ Maybe its a type of candy? _ Letting your finger go with an audible ‘Pop’.  _ God, it tastes so good!  _ Before you could get more you heard a whine. Looking to the side you caught Sans’s gaze, his whole face was flushed baby blue and his eye lights were huge stars.

 

Feeling like you got caught with your hand in the cookie jar you immediately tried to hide it behind your back, giving him a shy smile.

 

“Ah, hey Sans! What’a doing here?”

 

His face was still flushed as he spoke with a husky voice.

 

“Papyrus wanted to ask you something.. Did you like it?”

 

He approached quickly, which cause you to take a step back only to be trapped by the counter. He swiftly closed in, now only inches away. Is his breathing labored? Something in your chest tightens sweetly, causing your core to warm up ever so slightly. Swallowing the lump in your throat you try to act cool.

 

“Wh-what do you mean?”

  
  


_ Real smooth, he totally didn’t hear me stutter!  _ You’d be lying to yourself if you said you weren’t a little excited as he put his arms on either side of you. You could feel your breaths mixing together, it felt like your heart was in your throat as you waited for him to make a move, sadly the moment was ruined by Papyrus who was now leaning on the door frame.

 

_ Shit! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you see the hint to the surprise????? 
> 
> Also, thoughts??


	10. fast going plot point!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So you might have noticed how fast sans fell for the reader. (◕‿◕✿) right!? Well great news!
> 
> This chapter has the answers you seek! Btw only one of you found out the reason to why. 
> 
> ヾ(＠⌒▽⌒＠)ﾉ *Loud clapping* AmaraGraves you got it right! 
> 
> So this is a short chapter to explain that! (◡‿◡✿) As always feedback is welcomed and appreciated! 
> 
> (ps; i tried to fix how fast it seemed but it didn't really work so this is the third time i wrote it, I'll probably rewrite it again in the future! Also could you guys tell me if you want me to rewrite all the chapters later on? Like have all the same points but spaced out? thanks!) 
> 
> Oh, this isn't the surprises i have planed, just in case you were wondering. ❀◕ ‿ ◕❀
> 
> All right, i hope you enjoy.

“Whats going on here?”

 

If Sans face could turn any bluer it would have. He spun around to face Papyrus in the half a second it took you to realize the position you were in.

 

“H-hey pappy! I… I WAS JUST SHOWING Y/N HOW TO PLACE HER HANDS WHEN CUTTING LETTUCE FOR TACOS!”

 

Papyrus looked at you, now completely ignoring Sans. If you hadn’t known any better you would have thought he looked hurt instead of angry. His glare bore into you as you stood behind Sans.  _ Should I lie!? I mean we weren’t doing anything wrong, right? _

 

After another minute under his probing gaze, you cracked, lifting your arm up to show the jar filled with blue powder.

 

“I was caught eating this… stuff. But in my defense, it tastes amazing.”

 

Sans made a high pitched whining sound as blue drops of sweat fell down his skull as Papyrus looked confused and disgusted.  _ Why does he look so grossed out? _

 

“Sans, can I talk to you _ Alone _ .”

 

You were about to ask what you had been eating when the landline started to ring.

 

“I’ve got to take this but feel free to talk in my room while I’m on the phone.”

 

Papyrus nodded as he directed his gaze back to Sans making a gesture for him to lead. After they were out of earshot you picked up the phone.

 

“Hello?”   

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The second they were inside of your bedroom Sans walked to the farthest side of your room.

 

“Sans.”

 

Papyrus looked extremely concerned.

 

“Why would you give her  _ that!” _

 

“I read that humans have to get accustomed to magic before they get pregnant so I wa-”

 

“WHAT!?”

 

“...”

 

"whats wrong with you! I mean, do you even know who she is!?"

 

“Of course I do! She’s my soulmate, and I’ve known her for a… a week technically.”

 

Papyrus’s hand slapped his face in disbelief as he let out a low groan.

 

“What do you mean by technically.”

 

Sans shifted in place before speaking again, gaze locked onto a spot on the ground.

 

“I… I don’t know if you’ll believe me.”

 

"Have I ever not believed you? just tell me sans."

 

He sounded hurt as he spoke.

 

"You didn't before!"

 

"before?"

 

Sans lifted his hands to his skull, racking them down as he started to shake. 

 

“I know about the resets… I went looking for any clues you might have left, and since you were always in the attached room.”

 

Papyrus froze from shock as Sans eye lights went out, his breathing becoming short intakes of breath.

 

“I found your notes and gasters, I-I didn’t think he’d still be there!”

 

Paps couldn't bring himself to stop him as visions of the resets played in his head. 

 

“I found him!”

 

Sans started to shake harder, bones rattling with him.

 

“He told me where you were, how you were being drained for research. He spoke of resets and different timelines… How the void keeps the secrets I needed... I didn’t know what I was doing until it was too late.”  

 

The silence that fell over the room was deafening.

 

“Sans?”

 

“Gaster showed me one of his failed experiments…”

 

Papyrus knew it was coming but he still was unprepared. 

 

“Skeleton monsters! our kind in tubes! Gaster said they didn’t take the medicine properly so they perished… He didn’t even sound sad.”

 

“Stop. thats enough.”

 

He was ignored. 

 

“I found the serum, gaster said it would help me protect you… After taking it the visions started..."

 

"stop."

 

"I did find out something from them, I can reset the day! Just like them pappy, but I'll use it to protect you and y/n!"

 

Papyrus closed the distance, slapping sans across the face before grabbing him tightly, shaking him.

 

"Sans stop! It's over, I'm fine! Were fine!"

 

"NO YOUR NOT! I saw you, you were in so much pain. But I fixed the problem. The nurses that hurt you wanted to do the same to me and y/n so I fixed it."

 

Paps felt sick as Sans smiled happily at him.

 

"I bet you didn't know they wanted to breed you to get more magic. Y/n! My y/n was picked to be one of the incubators. She saved me papy! So many times and she doesn't even remember!"   

 

“What?”

 

“I broke the van the first time, escaped and ran right into her… She tried to protect me...sh-she looked so broken, I-I didn’t even know we were soulmates until I saw her soul floating above her... It hurt so badly!"

 

Magic began sparking in the air as sans rambled.

 

"Sans take a deep breath, focus on me."

 

Sans eye lights came back dimly as he looked at paps, his breath ragged and uneven. Blue tears started to fall down as he sobbed, leaning into papyrus hold.

 

“Sh-she dies so easily! She even died in the shower before! I-I don’t know why she tr-tries to leave by herself… I couldn’t think of any other way to keep her by my side.”

 

“Its okay, shes fine. I’m fine... “

 

He held onto his brother until he stopped shaking, hands stroking his skull in an attempt to keep him calm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about how fast it seems, i really tried to fix it :/ 
> 
> so thoughts?


End file.
